the_au_walking_dead_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Swede Ericsson
NOAK MIKKEL ERICSSON Noak Ericsson has several nicknames; Blondie, Stretch, the devil. But the one he goes by the most is Swede. Swede has an identical twin brother names Noe, who is two minutes younger than him. Normally Swede wore a suit and tie, and most of the time it was a three piece suit. Being very tall he would have his clothing tailor made. Now he gets by with whatever he can find to wear from before the outbreak, but generally settles for blue jeans, T-shirts and solid colored or plaid shirts. He dresses nothing like the high priced criminal lawyer he once was. Being of Swedish ancestry Swede is a very tall man with long, powerful legs and arms. He also possesses a washboard stomach, a broad, muscular chest, even broader shoulders, muscular arms and chiseled facial features topped off with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Usually he doesn't smile that often but when he does he showed pearly white teeth. His most striking feature, though, are his eyes. It has been said that the eyes are the windows to the soul, but when Swede looks at you it's as though you are looking at the eyes of a predatory, carnivorous animal and you are his prey. FAMILY * Father: Unknown * Mother: Eve Ericsson Pierce (deceased) * Step-Father: James Pierce Jr. (deceased) * Twin Brother: Noe Sigge Ericsson (unknown) * Spouse: Madison Park Ericsson (deceased) * Daughter: Natalie Ericsson (deceased) HISTORY Swede is, or rather was, a very powerful criminal attorney who thought nothing of representing the criminal element or crooked political figures and succeeded to most times get them off by finding loopholes in the judicial system and making the courts appear to be devious and deceptive, and he was very good at his job, ultimately earning millions of dollars a year and living in the finest penthouses and owning homes in Florida and New York as well as Atlanta, Georgia, where he based his practice out of. But he was also quite the ladies man, wooing and courting the daughters of corporations and politicians, Hollywood starlets and even Spanish and Dutch royalty. But if talk changed to marriage he would fly off to a villa in Tuscany, the beaches of Rio or hide in his family's ancestral home of Stockholm, Sweden. Nothing and no one was allowed to get in the way of his lavish lifestyle and playboy image. Not even the woman he would eventually marry. But he wasn't all bad. He dearly loved his elderly mother and saw to her every care and wish, no matter how silly or trivial it may seem to some. She wanted a drive in the park or to picnic by the river, he would see to it that it happened. Unfortunately he was not able to be with her much as his work with the most prestigious law firm in the Southeastern United States took precedence over everything, including his wife and daughter, from whom he is divorced. GROWING UP Raised by a single mother, he and his twin brother never knew who their father was. Growing up on the mean streets of Kansas City, Missouri Swede ran with a street gang that called themselves the Prospect Priests. When he was the young age of 13 he fought and won leadership of the gang. He never told anyone how he beat the much older gang leader but rumors spread of his vengeful nature that made other members and other gangs fearful of him. In order to save her sons from a life as street thugs his mother moved her very reluctant sons to live with her parents in the the Southern town of Statesboro, Georgia enrolling them in the local school. For several years he stayed in and out of trouble with the law until, after being caught and charged with shoplifting at a convenient store, he was befriended by an attorney who represented him and helped to set Swede up with a mentoring group for troubled youth. SCHOOLING The attorney eventually became their stepfather and set his stepsons up on the road to success by enforcing the importance of education. Swede, who was an above average student, graduated from high school with no honors or scholarships, but made the decision that he wanted to be like his stepfather, the only father he had ever known, and attended Statesboro College where he majored in law. In order to help pay his way through school Swede took a job as a model. At first it was for a small clothing store that he also worked for part time and a couple of porn magazines located in Macon. Hiring an agent it eventually led him to modeling for catalogs and the occasional fashion magazine where he earned a good salary. ADULTHOOD Graduating from Statesboro College he now set his eyes on NYU School of Law in New York City. He continued his modeling and even married a model. By the time he graduated, his wife gave birth to a daughter. He took his bars and passed with flying colors, moved his wife and daughter to Atlanta where he joined the law firm of Knox, Lebowitz and Smith, and was now divorced at the ripe old age of 24. Now on the cusp of 27, he has lived the good life, worked for a famous law establishment, earned huge amounts of money, received fame when he represented and got off a Mob leader accused of murdering a rival Don, and is now a refugee from the walking dead. His goal is to find an established town, move in and take it over, controlling everything he can. Besides from surviving, that is. But he also hopes to find his twin brother. THE OUTBREAK Traveling with a mixed band of survivors that consisted of a redhead named Audie, a strange religious fellow named Jimmy and a senile old man they survived for a time in a small abandoned country church. Later he found himself at the gates of Woodbury where he met a man who called himself the Governor and was accepted. DEATH Woodbury was attacked by a group of cannibals and Swede was killed in the fray trying to protect it.